Vehicles and their embedded devices may need to send information to remote servers and receive data from the remote servers. Similarly, devices outside of a vehicle (e.g., mobile user devices) may need to interact with the vehicle and its embedded devices. There is a need in the art to authenticate these devices to ensure secure data exchange between these devices and/or remote servers and prevent unauthorized and/or malicious activities.